The Vampire
by Fairy-Ann
Summary: Uitdaging 7! Er komt een vampier in de les. Over capes, vampiers, weerwolven en anijsmelk. One-shot.


Yo! Ziehier m'n zevende uitdaging! Asl ik het goed heb dan xD Afijn, de opdracht was rather simple: **Ik wil graag dat jullie een shot schrijven in Harry's tijd, waarin een vampier of een weerwolf zeker in voor komt. Ook moet er een flashback in staan en het zinnetje 'Remus wat heb jij nu in Godsnaam aan?'. **  
En ik was lekker de enige die niet Remus Lupin in dr verhaal had verwerkt [a] -trots-  
Naja, veel leesplezier en  
Enjoy! =D

**The Vampire**

"Okee, als ik iets haat is het Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst," mompelde Teddy stuurs terwijl hij met grote passen het lokaal uit bonkte. Zijn vriend Tomas gaf hem lachend een stomp.

"Niet zo pessimistisch! We hebben nu Verzorging van Fabeldieren! Ik ben benieuwd wat we dit keer gaan doen!" Teddy zuchtte. Als altijd was zijn vriend een grote stuiterende bol energie. Maar hij moest wel toegeven dat de lessen sinds vorig jaar drastisch verbeterd waren. Hagrid, de enorme jachtopziener was gestopt met lesgeven omdat het hem toch teveel werd. De lessen werden nu gegeven door een jonge, vlotte tovenaar die de lessen altijd wel interessant kon maken.

"Volgens mij zei meneer Canteur iets over vampiers, of zou dta pas volgende les zijn?" kwam hun beste vriendin, Lize, tussenbeide. Tomas begon zowaar nog harder te stuiteren.

"Echt, dat meen je niet!" Opgewonden rende hij voor de anderen uit, terwijl Lize zuchtte en Teddy hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen nakeek.

"Je zou verwachten dat we dit na vijf jaar toch wel gewend zouden zijn," grinnikte Teddy en knikte toen even naar zijn 'neefje' James die met een groep mensen langsliep. Lize haalde haar schouders op.

"De wonderen zijn de wereld nog niet uit." Grapte ze toen.

Eenmaal aangekomen bij de plek waar ze in de zomer altijd les hadden, vlak naast het meer dus. Gooiden ze hun tassen neer en gingen naast Tomas zitten.

"Okee, iedereen even snaters dicht, ik wil wat zeggen!" brulde meneer Canteur opeens over de groep jongeren heen. Toen iedereen stil was ging hij verder: "Zoals ik al gezegd heb, heb ik vandaag een speciale gast op bezoek. Dit is meneer Sang, een oud studiegenoot van me." Een tengere, Aziatisch uitziende man stapte naar voren. "Een aantal jaar geleden, 14 om exact te zijn, is hij rond 11 uur 's avonds aangevallen door een vampier en gebeten. Hij heeft zeer veel geluk gehad dat er iemand voorbij kwam die hem naar St. Holisto's heeft gebracht, want anders zou hij zijn doodgebloed. Helaas was het kwaad al geschied, en was hij veranderd. Hoe precies weten we tot op de dag van vandaag nog steeds niet, maar omdat hij niet van de vampier heeft gedronken zijn er een paar uitzonderingen wat betreft zijn 'vampiervermogens'." Meneer Sang knikte.

"Goeiedag allemaal. Ik ben door Meneer Canteur gevraagd om in deze les iets over vampiers en hun gewoontes te vertellen, maar eerst wil ik jullie vertellen dat ik volledig ongevaarlijk ben. De nacht waarop ik ben veranderd kreeg ik slechts een minimum aan vampierbloed binnen. Ik herinner me er niet veel van, maar waarschijnlijk was ik te zwak om te drinken van het bloed dat me werd aangeboden en is de vampier er vandoor gegaan, er van overtuigd dat ik het toch niet meer zou halen. Hierdoor komt mijn jagersinstinct slechts eens in de een of twee weken bovendrijven, leef ik 'slechts' zo'n 400 jaar, in plaats van de duizenden die een echte vampier heeft en ben ik niet zo gevoelig voor zonlicht als andere vampiers. Hierbij wil ik even zeggen dat elke vampier in de zon kan lopen, maar doordat onze huid is veranderd verbranden we ongeveer 12 keer zo snel als jullie mensen. Vandaar mijn zonnebril en lange mouwen, ondanks de tijd van het jaar. En verder kan ik nu wel een heel verhaal gaan ophangen, maar is er iets specifieks dat jullie willen weten?" Meteen schoten er een paar handen omhoog, waarvan er twee van Tomas waren. "Jij daar," wees Sang naar een meisje vooraan de groep.

"Leeft u van mensenbloed of van dierenbloed?" vroeg ze met een zachte, nerveuze stem. Sang grinnikte.

"Ik ga elke maand naar Holisto's om een paar zakken bloed te halen. Het lukt geen enkele vampier om een mens in een keer leeg te drinken. Aan een literzak hebben we ruim voldoende voor een dag of twee, in mijn geval 4. Er zijn dan ook niet veel vampiers meer die nog echt op mensen jagen, maar velen jagen wel op dieren om hun jachtinstincten te sussen." Het meisje knikte gerustgesteld, alhoewel ze nog steeds een beetje achterover leunde. Tomas zwaaide alweer met beide handen, maar weer wees Sang naar een ander.

"Hoe oud bent u nu precies?" vroeg een jongen nieuwsgierig. Sang dacht even na.

"Volgens mij.. 47 jaar en 119 dagen." Maar ik kan er een dagje naast zitten. Hij grinnikte even om zijn grapje.

"En net zei Meneer Canteur dat u studiegenoten was! En hij ziet er even jong uit als u, dat kan nooit!" riep Lize stomverbaasd uit. Meteen kreeg ze van haar leraar een klap op haar hoofd met een stapel blaadjes.

"Niet zo brutaal ja!" riep hij dramatisch uit. "Niet iedereen hoeft een vampier te worden om er goed uit te zien! Sommigen worden nou eenmaal met de goede looks geboren!" Teddy grinnikte terwijl Lize over haar hoofd wreef en haar leraar bestraffend aankeek.

"In de reglementen staat dat lijfstraffen verboden zijn!" riep ze quasi verontwaardigd uit.

"In de reglementen staat ook dat leerlingen na tienen de leerlingenkamer niet meer mogen verlaten, maar houdt men zich daaraan?" Grijnzend keek de man zijn leerlinge aan, maar ze sloeg haar armen om zich heen en draaide haar rode hoofd weg, haar neus in de lucht.

~*~

_"Kom op jongens, schiet een beetje op!" siste Lize over haar schouders. Een uur geleden was ze door haar uil wakker gemaakt omdat haar vrienden haar een briefje hadden gestuurd. Het beest had net zo lang aan haar lopen krabbelen tot ze wakker geworden was. Zodra ze wakker was hield het dier wel meteen op met krabbelen omdat hij te druk was met het ontwijken van een groot donzig kussen. _

_Hee Lize, _

_We gaan naar de keuken, ga je mee?_

_T'nT_

_Omdat ze toch niet meer in slaap kon vallen was ze grommend en mompelend opgestaan, had een warm vest aangetrokken en was naar de leerlingenkamer geslopen. _

"_Als jullie me dit nog een keer flikken gaan jullie eraan!" Had ze hen toegebeten voor ze de leerlingenkamer uit was gestalkt. Chagerijnig was ze de gangen en hallen doorgestampt, op de voet gevolgd door een grinnikende Teddy en Tomas, tot ze voor de keukens stonden. Ze had de peer gekieteld en was naar binnen gestapt om een grote mok dampende anijsmelk te vragen, maar in plaats van een leger huiselven stond ze plotseling tegenover haar leraar Verzorging van Fabeldieren. _

"_Ow, _shit_!" was haar enige reactie. De jongens achter haar lagen dubbel van het lachen, dus aan hen had ze ook niet veel. "Had u ook zo'n zin in wat anijsmelk omdat u niet kon slapen meneer?" vroeg ze toen poeslief. Achter haar hoorde ze de jongens weer proesten van het lachen. Ze zou hen later nog wel eens goed gaan vertellen wat ze nou precies van hen vond, maar nu moest ze zorgen dat ze geen straf kregen. _

"_Eigenlijk kwam ik hier alleen maar om de huiselven een goede nacht te wensen," antwoordde haar leraar serieus. _

"_Aha," knikte Lize begrijpend. "dan zou ik nu maar snel naar bed gaan meneer, u moet morgen weer vroeg op!" _

"_Hetzelfde geldt voor u, mevrouw 't Landt."_

"_Na mijn anijsmelk meneer, daarna ga ik weer rustig terug naar mijn bed." Haar leraar grinnikte en knikte toen met zijn hoofd richting de keuken. _

"_Nou, snel dan, de huiselven krijgen het koud van die open deur." Lize ging er niet op in en glipte snel naar binnen, waar een nieuwsgierige huiself al een mok anijsmelk had klaargezet. _

~*~

Terwijl Lize haar rode blos probeerde te verdringen was meneer Sang verder gegaan met het beantwoorden van vragen.

"Okee, de volgende vraag. Even kijken… Jij daar." Meneer Sang wees naar Tomas.

"Ja, eindelijk! Heeft u ook van die coole punttanden?" Nieuwsgierig boog Tomas zich iets verder naar voren, terwijl de hele klas kreunde. Serieus, het niveau van die jongen af en toe…

"Nee, mijn tanden komen alleen tevoorschijn als ik bloed ruik. Momenteel heb ik geen honger en heeft geen van jullie een bloedend wondje. Anders zouden ze misschien in een soort reflex tevoorschijn komen, maar ik heb liever niet dat je dat probeert." Teleurgesteld heelde Tomas zijn vinger weer uit zijn mond. Hij had net op het punt gestaan zijn duim open te bijten.

"Maar ik wil zijn tanden zien!" mompelde hij teleurgesteld terwijl Lize hem op zijn schouder klopte.

"Volgende keer meer geluk jongen," suste ze grinnikend.

"Meneer, is het waar dat weerwolven en vampiers van oorsprong familie zijn?" vroeg Teddy opeens. Sang glimlachte.  
"Dat is een hele interessante vraag ja! De eerst bekende vampier was Romulus, de stichter van Rome. Zijn tweelingbroer Remus was de eerst bekende weerwolf. Nu valt er wel te raden hoe Remus aan zijn wolventrekjes is gekomen, ze zijn immers opgevoed door een wolvin, maar tot nu toe kan men alleen maar raden naar de oorsprong van Romulus' aard. Wel weet men dat…"

"Meneer! Is het waar dat vampiers vroeger allemaal capes droegen?" schreeuwde Tomas dwars door het verhaal heen, iets dat hem net als Lize ene klap op zijn achterhoofd opleverde. "He!" Sang grinnikte.

"Nee, voor zover ik weet droegen alleen vampiers in de Gouden Eeuw capes omdat dat toen mode was. Alhoewel er wel een verhaal gaat dat Remus, vlak voor de ruzie met zijn broer om de naam van de stad die ze aan het bouwen waren, een zwarte cape had omgeslagen. De enige reactie die zijn broer hem gegeven zou hebben zou zijn geweest: "Remus, wat heb jij nu in godsnaam aan!" en dat zou weer het begin zijn geweest van de eeuwenlange vete tussen weerwolven en vampiers. Ik ben alleen bang dat we het nooit zullen weten." Spijtig haalde Sang zijn schouders op. Er waren nog steeds 3 opgestoken handen, maar voordat Sang iemand kon aanwijzen ging de bel.

"Okee, bewaar je vragen voor de volgende keer, dan is Meneer Sang hier ook. Ik wil dat jullie allemaal een samenvatting maken van deze les en hem bewaren, er kunnen vragen komen op je examen over wat je vandaag hebt gehoord! HE, LUISTEREN JULLIE WEL?" riep Canteur gefrustreerd, maar bijna niemand hoorde hem over het geroezemoes van de klas heen.

"Tot de volgende les meneer!" riep Lize vrolijk, voor ze achter haar vrienden aanrende om ze eraan te herinneren dat ze huiswerk moesten maken.

"Tot de volgende keer, en geen minuut eerder!" riep haar leraar haar lachend na. Weer voelde Lize een blos opkomen. Owja, dààr moest ze de jongens ook nog even over aanspreken…


End file.
